civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
France (Louis XVI)
France led by Louis XVI is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Darth_Starkiller, Janboruta, sukritact and Port Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview France Modern France has its roots in ancient Gaul. In the 2nd century BC Rome intervened on the side of Massilia (Marseilles), a Greek colony founded in 600 BC, in its struggle against the barbarian tribes of the hinterland. The result was the formation, in 121 BC, of the Roman Provincia in what is now southern France; between 58 to 50 BC Julius Caesar seized the remainder. For more than four centuries Gaul enjoyed the benefits of Roman rule, and many ruins of aqueducts and bathhouses still dot the French landscape. After 395 AD the internal problems of the Empire encouraged barbarian penetration of Gaul. By 418, the Franks and Burgundians were established west of the Rhine, and the Visigoths had settled in Aquitaine. The period of the Merovingian and Carolingian Frankish dynasties (476-887) frames the Early Middle Ages. Louis XVI Louis was the third son of the dauphin Louis and his consort Maria Josepha of Saxony. At first known as the duc de Berry, he became the heir to the throne on his father’s death in 1765. His education was entrusted to the duc de La Vauguyon (Antoine de Quélen de Caussade). He was taught to avoid letting others know his thoughts, which has led to sharp disagreement about his intelligence. Louis nevertheless possessed an excellent memory, acquired a sound knowledge of Latin and English, and took an interest in history and geography. In 1770 he married the Austrian archduchess Marie-Antoinette, daughter of Maria Theresa and the Holy Roman emperor Francis I. On the death of his grandfather Louis XV, Louis succeeded to the French throne on May 10, 1774. At that time he was still immature, lacking in self-confidence, austere in manner, and, because of a physical defect (later remedied by an operation), unable to consummate his marriage. Well-disposed toward his subjects and interested in the conduct of foreign policy, Louis had not sufficient strength of character or power of decision to combat the influence of court factions or to give the necessary support to reforming ministers, such as Anne-Robert-Jacques Turgot or Jacques Necker, in their efforts to shore up the tottering finances of the ancien régime. In late 1774 he reversed Louis XV’s and Chancellor René Maupeou’s controversial attempt to reduce the powers of the parlements that had been undertaken in 1771; this decision was popular but placed obstacles in the way of any major reforms. His approval of French military and financial support for the American colonists led to a foreign policy success, but the borrowing required to pay for the war drove the government to the brink of bankruptcy and led the king to support the radical fiscal, economic, and administrative reforms proposed by Charles-Alexandre de Calonne, the controller-general of finance, in 1787. The refusal of a specially summoned Assembly of Notables to approve these measures, and the opposition of the parlements, forced the king in July 1788 to summon the Estates-General—the representatives of the clergy, nobility, and commoners—for the following year and thus set in motion the Revolution. Dawn of Man God's praises be upon you, Louis XVI, King of France. When you rose to the throne in 1774, yours was an insurmountable task. A revolutionary storm was brewing and France was surrounded by age-old enemies. But though plagued by inept ministers and crippling finances, your enlightened ideals and love of the people would inspire some of France's greatest reforms and most important international alliances. Though your reign would ultimately collapse to a bloody and violent revolution, your noble reforms would ultimately bolster the foundations for a modern state. God-loving King, France's troubled realm once more commands the unifying figure of your hand of justice. Can you bring happiness and enlightenment to the nobles and commons of France alike? Can you balance the needs of state and diplomacy against the chaos of revolution? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: My warm welcomes to you. I am King Louis XVI of France. My court is open to a friend such as yourself. Defeat: I go innocent. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork Category:JFD Category:France Category:All Civilizations Category:Western Cultures